


słońce

by saasuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Itachi - Freeform, Kisame - Freeform, Modern, Protective Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke - Freeform, Uchiha, naruto - Freeform, pl, współczesność
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saasuke/pseuds/saasuke
Summary: Itachi Uchiha chciał otoczyć ją tym samym ciepłem, które dostawała na co dzień od słońca.AU, gdzie Itachi kocha kwiaty i pewną słoneczną pisarkę.





	1. słońce

**Author's Note:**

> Kanoniczne postacie nie należą do mnie. Ich autorem jest Masashi Kishimoto. Fanfiction w całości mojego autorstwa. Kopiowanie zabronione.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi Uchiha chciał otoczyć ją tym samym ciepłem, które dostawała na co dzień od słońca.

Pod koniec lata był pewien, że słońce miało ją w szczególnej opiece. Przyłapywał się na tym, że powtarzał koliste ruchy promieni słonecznych, które tańczyły na jej odkrytej skórze, gdy unosiła głowę, aby lekko się uśmiechnąć. To był ich zwyczaj. Dla nich była jak siostra, ich nieodłączna część.  
O wschodzie słońca miał jeden krótki moment, aby przetrzeć zmęczone oczy i niewyraźnie spojrzeć na starannie nakreślone przez nią słowa. Wtedy właśnie księżycowy ojciec już dawno spał i słoneczna matka gładziła jej niemalże dziecięcą twarzyczkę; jakby w podziwie, jakby nie kryjąc dumy. Czuł wtedy słony smak na języku i zdawało mu się, że słone morze wpada przez uchylone okno, aby z niego zakpić. Śmiało się cichutko i przeciągle.  
Pod koniec lata uśmiechał się wraz ze wschodem słońca i gładził płatki popalonych kwiatów z niekrytą czułością. Koniuszki jego palców były dla nich połączeniem złota i spokoju. Chronił je.  
— Nigdy nie sądziłam, że go uratujesz.  
Pachniała kawą, ponieważ piła jej zdecydowanie za dużo. On pachniał różami, chociaż były jedynymi kwiatami, do których zasadniczo nie miał ręki. Przeszywała ich potrzeba mówienia, gdy dobijało wpół do piątej.  
— Potrzebował tylko trochę uwagi. — odparł powoli, nie unikając jej ciepłej dłoni. Czarny atrament odbił się zarówno na jej kubku, jak i kilku palcach. Dotknęła jego policzka, brudząc go być może specjalnie. Zachichotała, wskazując na poranne niebo. Przypominało pudrowe, słodkie cukierki. Było spokojne, bez chmur, hałasu. Niebo budziło się powoli do życia i kwitło równie pięknie, jak kwiaty pod opieką niedoświadczonego w życiu Uchihy. Palce Naho musnęły jego wargi. Raz po raz, prawie niewyczuwalnie. Skórę miała ciepłą, pełną bezpieczeństwa. Miał spierzchnięte, suche usta po upalnej, jeszcze pachnącej snem nocy.  
— Nie będę pytać, czy mówisz o roślinie, czy o sobie.

Wtedy miała spojrzenie dziecka. Dziecka, które słońce dalej nie chciało wypuścić z objęć, dlatego porażony widokiem i głodny nieznanego postanowił zaufać zapachowi morza, który tego poranka wkradł się, aby wyszeptać swoje sekrety.

 

***

Kisame trzymał książkę do góry nogami. To była pierwsza rzecz, która rzuciła się w oczy. Kisame trzymał, coś do czytania. Coś, co miało więcej stron niż przeciętna gazeta. W zasadzie najbardziej abstrakcyjne wydawało się to, że on zwyczajnie trzymał książkę. Ściskał jedną z powieści Natsume Sōseki. Tak mocno, że literki nieznacznie zmarszczyły się, jakby chciały uciec lub zmienić kolejność. Marszczył czoło, nie kusząc się już nawet, aby udawać, że czyta. Spoglądał na nią. Tylko spoglądał.  
Z początku Itachi był pewien, że to żart. Doskonale wiedział, że istnieje coś tak jak klub pisarski, aczkolwiek w życiu nie przeszłoby mu przez myśl, że przeglądając listę, zauważy tam nazwisko swojego znajomego, kolegi, przyjaciela? Czy mógł go nazwać przyjacielem? Czy ktoś, kto pokazuje komuś nagie kobiety, trzymające swoje piersi ze sztucznymi uśmiechami na twarzy i podsuwa pierwszy, niezwykle niedobry alkohol, jest czyimś przyjacielem? Alkohol przywodzący na myśl słony karmel i wiele nieporozumień z dzieciństwa. Kobiety, które wyglądały na wyjątkowo smutne. Kisame z pewnością był kimś, kto wprowadził coś nowego do jego życia. Nowego, świeżego, nawet ciekawego. Dlatego też propozycja z klubem pisarskim wybrzmiała jak jesienny podmuch wiatru. Sentymentalnie, ale dalej zadziwiająco. Więc przyszedł, nie kojarząc poza tym ani jednego nazwiska.  
Następną rzeczą, która zwróciła jego uwagę to ilość roślin. Była to jedyna sala klubowa, która wyglądała niemalże jak ogród niżeli zwykłe pomieszczenie. Ilość barw i zapachów przyprawiały o ból głowy. Uporczywe pulsowanie skroni i zgrzyty gdzieś w czaszce. O tym właśnie myślał, stawiając kroki po drewnianej podłodze. Ptaki z parapetu gwałtownie zatrzepotały skrzydłami i wzniosły się ku niebu, jakby oficjalnie próbowały mu coś przekazać. Na środku drewnianego biurka stał stosunkowo duży kwiat. Nie był pewien nazwy, ale widział go na wystawnych bankietach, które często odwiedzał z rodziną. Na samą myśl gryzł policzki od środka aż do krwi. Raz po raz. Raz po raz. Słony smak w ustach wzbudził w nim jednak litość. Kwiat był piękny i pięknie umierał pośród innych zjawiskowo kwitnących roślin.  
— To rodzina Naho.  
Wzdrygnął, przerzucając wzrok na chłopaka z książką. Rodzina. To miało swój zabawny sens. Nie odważył się dotknąć którejkolwiek z roślin, chociaż zdawały się głodne uwagi, a może podświadomie myślał o sobie? Głodny, pożarty, wypluty.  
— Naho? To przewodnicząca klubu? — zapytał, podchodząc do biurka z listą.  
Itachi Uchiha odkąd zaczął liceum, żył z pięknym kłamstwem, iż należał do klubu matematycznego. Piękne kłamstwo, w które równie długo i pięknie wierzyła jego rodzina. Szczególnie dumny ojciec. Jeśli miał być szczery, to nienawidził przedmiotów ścisłych. Nie miał z nimi najmniejszego problemu, tylko czuł, że traci czas. Pobyt wśród ludzi, którzy w zasadzie nie wiedzieli, dlaczego coś robili lub mieli robić, wzbudzał w nim mieszane uczucia. Myślał o tym, jak o zakładaniu swetra w środku upalnego lata. Nie widział w tym sensu. W przeciwieństwie do rodziców, którzy na tę szkołę publiczną zgodzili się tylko pod warunkiem najlepszych ocen. Każdy na końcu wydawał się zadowolony. Itachi nie oczekiwał oczywiście wielkich wrażeń. Chciał tylko przez chwilę być kimś innym. Być w miejscu, w którym nazwisko Uchiha nie miało aż takiej potęgi.  
Czuł dalsze pieczenie w ustach i otępiałe mrowienie w palcach, gdy ściskał nienatemperowany ołówek. Lubił ciepło, ale nie do tego stopnia. Miał wtedy wrażenie, że jego kości stają się miękkie i drżą z każdym ruchem dłoni po papierze. Nie czuł się jednak obco, co wydawało się podwójnie dziwne. Przez większość życia wydawało mu się, że czegoś szuka. Ciężko mu było stwierdzić czego. Nie potrafił ukryć tlącego się w nim zapału, ponieważ dalej go posiadał. W płucach, w żyłach i w sercu. Trzymał go mocno przy sobie, aż do bólu pod łopatką.  
— Tak. Nasza wielka pisarka. — Kisame uśmiechnął się szeroko. Jego słowa nie brzmiały złośliwie, wręcz przeciwnie. Wyglądał zwyczajnie na dumnego. Itachi tak samo uśmiechał się, gdy Sasuke po raz pierwszy pochwalił się mu ważnym osiągnięciem w szkole. Pamiętał to bardzo dobrze. — Mówiłem jej o Tobie. Ty natomiast jej nie znasz. Myślę, że Naho z chęcią cię przyjmie. — uniósł brwi w zamyśleniu.  
Powietrze ugrzęzło mu na chwilę w płucach. Mimo otwartych okien panowała tak wielka duchota, że oczami wyobraźni wracał tylko do grudniowego, przyjemnego południa. Chociaż wtedy zazwyczaj chorował. Miał pecha, prawie na miarę martwego. Musiał też przyznać, że zimą nie było tyle życia wokół, które skrycie tak kochał obserwować.  
Zamknął więc oczy, słysząc w oddali czyiś krzyk. Zgrzyt okna pod naporem ciepłego wiatru, świst papieru. Uczucie wirowania w głowie, sprawiło, że zacisnął palce na własnych udach. Byle by przez chwilę skupić się na czymś innym.  
Boleśnie spojrzał na uchylające się ze zgrzytem drzwi i pomyślał wtedy, że chyba jest zepsuty, przeterminowany. Tak po prostu, nie do użytku. Powinien wymienić ciało, gdyby to było możliwe. Patrzył na dziewczynę, a może jeszcze dziewczynkę? Dziewczynę, która wygadała jeszcze trochę jak dziecko. Miała małe dłonie, które wyglądały jakby zaraz miały się połamać. Łącznie naliczył u niej siedem plastrów. Po trzy na palcach każdej dłoni i jeden na lewym policzku. Spoglądała na niego z uśmiechem, który przywoływał mu na myśl właśnie słońce i skwar. Spoglądał na nią, czując dalsze rosnące pulsowanie w skroniach. Stało przed nim ucieleśnienie słońca ubrane w sweter w kolorze nachos.  
— Itachi Uchiha. — wymamrotała, kreśląc coś po kartce poranionymi dłońmi. Ani na moment nie przestawała się uśmiechać. — Słyszałam, że znasz się na kwiatach.  
Policzył do trzech, aby uporządkować jak najszybciej myśli. Jeden. Dwa. Trzy. Cztery na zachętę. Spojrzał kątem oka na wielki, umierający kwiat i znowu na słoneczną dziewczynę.  
— Przepraszam? — zmarszczył brwi w niekrytej dezorientacji. To była jego bezpieczna strefa, chociaż wcale nie czuł strachu. Nie był pewien, co takiego odczuwał.  
— Kisame wspominał, że często wypożyczasz książki o roślinach. Moja matka jest kwiaciarką. Mam w domu tyle kwiatów, że pachnę lepiej od niejednej perfumerii. — zaśmiała się. — Niestety każdy kwiat umiera pod moją opieką. Byłoby mi bardzo miło, gdybyś pomógł mi utrzymać je przy życiu. Kto wie, może zyskasz pasję do opisania ich? W końcu to klub pisarski. — pogładziła jednym ze zranionych palców zdrowy policzek. To musiał być jej tik nerwowy, czytał o tym.  
Letni wiatr zdawał się śmiać wprost przed jego twarzą. Smagał go po policzkach, tańcząc między regałami i trzeszczącymi framugami. Przez moment widział pomieszczenie w nieco innych barwach. Jakby na kilka sekund stłumił wszelkie uczucia. Tylko Kisame siedział tak samo znudzony, trzymając źle powieść poczciwego Sōseki. W końcu ziewnął przeciągle i spojrzał na nich niby z politowaniem.  
— Nie męcz go zbytnio, kruszyno. — mruknął, targając jej już dosyć potargane włosy. Naprawdę przywodziła na myśl dziecko.  
Itachi czuł wiele rzeczy. Czuł się żywo. Wydawało się, że jego organizm dopiero podjął się odpowiedniej pracy. Miał wrażenie, że słyszy zgrzyt kości i dudnienie własnego serca. Ta dziewczyna spoglądała na niego z zaciekawieniem. Oczy pełne słońca wyrażały sympatię, którą ciężko mu było objąć własnym umysłem.  
— Mam go uratować? — zapytał, wskazując palcem na umierający kwiat.  
— Matka mówi, że kwiaty powinno traktować się jak rodzinę, więc jeśli to możliwe, zrób to, proszę.  
Rodzina. Mrugnął szybko i sięgnął do torby po książkę, którą trzymał tam od tygodni. Była to książka, która przez przypadek musiała się znaleźć w gabinecie jego ojca. Przypadek, ponieważ od tego zaczęła się jego ciekawość w stronę natury. Przekartkował ją uważnie, jakby oczekiwał gotowych odpowiedzi, ale poza szumem w uszach niczego więcej nie zyskał. Odłożył ją na stół, myśląc, że to dobry tymczasowy dom dla tej książki. Tak jak dla tej rośliny.  
— Zrobię to.  
To był pierwszy raz od dawna, w którym czuł aż tyle emocji na raz. Nawet nie wiedział jak to określić. Fala dziwnie przyjemnego otępienia musnęła jego nadgarstki i powędrowała aż do karku. Przymknął oczy i pomyślał wtedy, że słoneczna dziewczyna miała tę samą aurę, co umierający kwiat.  
Skwar wydawał się dziwnie przyjemny.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to dopiero początek, ale mam nadzieję, że udało mi się wywołać nieco uśmiechu na twojej twarzy, drogi czytelniku.


	2. delikatność

Z dnia na dzień z niewielkim uśmiechem stwierdził, że znalazł porozumienie z samym słońcem. Balansował pomiędzy promieniami, nie próbując już się kryć, jakby ciepłe dłonie muskały jego skórę na policzkach. Czerpał ciepło tak jak się je czerpie przy zrywaniu polnych kwiatów, powoli i uważnie.  
Patrzył jak biały, spalony płatek rozkruszył się między jego palcami. Brał wtedy krótkie wdechy, słysząc w tle dźwięk stukania palcem o stół, który nie tyle, co go rozpraszał, a bardziej stresował. Niepewnie trzymał szarą od kurzu szmatkę, przecierając parapet. Zmęczonymi, ale podekscytowanych oczami spoglądał na otwartą książkę, którą delikatnie ustawił sobie niedaleko na krześle blisko okna. Wydawało się, że w kieszeni trzyma zbiór emocji, którym powoli pozwalał ujrzeć światło dzienne. Czuł ciepło słońca na twarzy i wdychał suche powietrze, wyobrażając sobie, że tylko ono go wypełnia. Ignorując logikę, przez kilka sekund żył własną wizją.  
Bliska śmierci roślina, którą był, jak się okazało skrzydłokwiat, zdawała się mówić do niego w swoim własnym języku. Szeptała, kołysząc się, gdy ją dotykał. Itachi niczym dziecko, odczuwał fascynację z każdym nowym dotykiem. Delikatność płatków łaskotała go w koniuszki palców. Ten rodzaj delikatności zakorzenił się w nim samym, sam nie wiedział kiedy. Być może w chwili, w której się narodził.

W domu szczegółowo sprawdził, czego potrzebował kwiat i gdzie sama Naho być może popełniła błąd. Zabawnie stwierdził, że kwiat być może miał zbyt wiele światła, biorąc pod uwagę lśniącą przewodniczącą klubu pisarskiego. Słoneczna dziewczyna miała swój własny blask, który onieśmielał go za każdym razem. Być może mógł uratować roślinę, biorąc go trochę na siebie, ten blask. Łapał go ostatkami, chociaż miał wrażenie, że ucieka mu przez palce.  
— Dziwny z Ciebie człowiek, Itachi. Nie sądziłem, że na poważnie zadbasz o jej kwiaty.  
Kisame stukał w stół w rytmie Black Sabbathu. Uchiha nie był w stanie powiedzieć, która to dokładnie była piosenka, ale był pewien, że słyszał ją całkiem niedawno. Głównie ten zespół spodobał się Sasuke i Itachi trochę się zastanawiał czy jego młodszy brat rewolucyjnie zbuntuje się rodzicom w niedalekiej przyszłości i to zasadniczo przez niego gdzieś w myślach nucił tekst, usilnie próbując znowu skupić się na roślinie. Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że pielęgnacja roślin naprawdę go zaabsorbowała i koniec końców odprężała.  
— W końcu przyjęła mnie do klubu. — mruknął. — Muszę się jakoś odwdzięczyć.  
Musiał, chciał. Likwidacja klubu matematycznego, do którego i tak nigdy nie należał, sprawiła, że musiał szybko wykombinować coś dostatecznie dobrego i przekonującego. Zaciskał więc palce na rękawie, stwierdzając, że jego ojciec owszem szanował pisarzy, ale zdecydowanie nie chciał, aby jego synowie próbowali robić coś tak ryzykownego. Pisarstwo mogło być ucieczką, niebem, ogrodem pachnącym różami, ale nie gwarantowało niczego. Niczego poza kakofonią uczuć. Itachi jednak kochał książki, darzył głębokim uczuciem zapach papieru i zawiłe słowa, i ze smutkiem wspominał przede wszystkim powieści Osamu Dazaia oraz samego Dazaia. Mężczyznę, który obudził w nim swego rodzaju wewnętrzny bunt, który niestety nie wyszedł na powierzchnie, ale powoli i nieśmiało zaczynał się wychylać. Po cichu zastanawiał się, czy gdyby on sam miał pożegnać się z życiem, to czy również napisałby powieść, a może bardziej zastanawiał się, czy w ogóle istnieje coś takiego jak pożegnanie z życiem. Jedyne, o czym wtedy pomyślał to, że śmierć wysuszała doszczętnie ludzi, rośliny, zwierzęta także. Niestety nie myślał o tych martwych, a o żywych. Suszyli się, nie mając wyboru. Potrzebowali pielęgnacji niczym kwiaty. Niektórzy potrzebowali opieki, tak myślał. Młody Uchiha chciał mieć kojący dotyk, który mógłby rozwiać wątpliwości. Do tamtej chwili mógł tylko próbować zaprzyjaźnić się z wiatrem.

Kisame najczęściej wpadał do pokoju klubowego po lekcjach Naho na maksymalnie godzinę. Po jej lekcjach z tego względu, że sam rzadko bywał na własnych, a w rzeczywistości siedział tam około piętnastu minut i ewentualnie zostawiał kartkę, że czekał i przyjdzie dopiero pod wieczór. Sprawa z nim była jednocześnie łatwa i trudna. Opuszczał lekcje przez nielegalne zatrudnienie. Przez kilka godzin dziennie przenosił meble jako jeden z tych potocznie zwanych „panów od przeprowadzek" lub przerzucał palety z towarami do osiedlowych sklepików. Był krok przed pełnoletnością i desperacko potrzebował jakichkolwiek pieniędzy. Itachi mógł wywnioskować to z tego, jak niemalże zawsze niezauważalnie przeliczał cenę każdego produktu, zanim go zakupił. Dla pracodawców, których nie obchodziło ubezpieczenie pracownika — taki ktoś jak on był idealny, co tak naprawdę martwiło Itachiego. Kisame nie był zły, z pewnością nie. Z chwilą, gdy Uchiha wraz z Naho opuszczał budynek szkoły, Hoshigaki stał przy bramie ze zmęczonym spojrzeniem i czekał. Słoneczną dziewczynę zazwyczaj pieszczotliwie nazywał kruszyną. Mieszkali po sąsiedzku w kamienicy, gdzie uliczki były tak wąskie, że bez problemu mogli wyskakiwać na małe balkoniki, aby przejść do drugiego mieszkania. Dzielnica nie była szczególnie biedna ani bogata, ale znali się od maleńkości, więc traktował ją jak rodzoną siostrę. Sam Itachi zastanawiał się, jak to się stało, że nigdy jej nie poznał. Ludzie chyba tak nie błyszczeli, nie byli na ogół tak swobodni. Zazdrościł tego trochę i pragnął niczym świeżego powietrza i porannej herbaty.

To był czwartek. Drugi dzień w tygodniu, w którym siedział w pokoju klubowym po swoich lekcjach i uczył się jak leczyć rośliny. Naho nazwała go lekarzem tej małej, ale kojącej natury. Z ironią porównywał stetoskop i konewkę, aczkolwiek nigdy nie złośliwie. To go uspokajało. Był gdzieś potrzebny w miły sposób i bez wyzysku. Po cichu cieszył się z tego żartobliwego tytułu.  
Nie musiał liczyć oddechów. Powoli przestawał czuć się taki pożarty. Był bardziej jak rozprostowana kartka papieru. Pełen defektów, ale ciągle do względnego użytku. Napawał się tym uczuciem.

Potem rozmawiał z dziewczyną o literaturze lub czytał, siedząc niedaleko. To był akurat dzień, w którym jego uwagę przykuł ładnie oprawiony tomik wierszy na piątej od dołu i czwartej od drzwi półce. Przeszedł bezszelestnie i spojrzał jeszcze na dziewczynę oraz jej wypełnioną słowami kartkę. Kątem oka ujrzał słowo „harmonia". Nie chciał podglądać, ujrzał je mimowolnie i pomyślał, że do niej bardziej pasuje słowo „bałagan", co także nie było złe. Po kilku tygodniach w jej towarzystwie był w stanie stwierdzić, że być może w jej bałaganie był jakiś ład. Potok myśli wylewała na kartkę bądź w zachwycie mówiła o każdym aspekcie na głos. Szybko z drżącym od ekscytacji głosem. Pochłaniał każde słowo, myśląc o tym, że ani trochę się nie gubił w jej morzu zdań.

Krzesło, na którym siedział, skrzypiało i zgrzytało z każdym jego ruchem. Niczym nie przypominało dużego, obitego miękkim materiałem krzesła, które stało w jego pokoju. Naho jednak zdawała się całkowicie zrelaksowana, co więcej. Na jej twarzy malowało się aż zbyt wiele emocji, jednak to było przyjemne. Miał wrażenie, że ludzie woleli maskować własne uczucia. Słoneczna dziewczyna być może nie zdawała sobie nawet sprawy z tego, że była niemal jak otwarta książka.  
— Nie musisz tutaj spędzać aż tyle czasu. Mam wrażenie, że trochę Cię do tego przymusiłam tym nieszczęsnym kwiatem. — westchnęła, podając mu paczkę herbatników. Wyciągnęła ją z dużej kieszeni za dużego swetra w kolorze nachos. Na nosie miała okulary korekcyjne, których zazwyczaj zapominała nosić, a gdy już nosiła, brudziła je w ekspresowym tempie. W tym momencie były przekrzywione, ale nie zdawało się to jej przeszkadzać.  
Spojrzał na nią jakby początkowo z wyrzutem, ale od razu złagodniał, przyprawiając ją o cichy śmiech. Powoli pokręcił głową, otwierając paczkę herbatników. Patrzyła na niego tak jak się patrzy na zdezorientowane dzieci, gdy szuka się dla nich wymówki. Myślał o tym, jak to jest mieć tak łagodne i ciepłe spojrzenie. Cały czas wyglądała trochę jak dziecko, ale słodkim zapachem kwiatów przywodziła na myśl letni spokój, który szalał między palcami.  
— Okej, rozumiem. — śmiała się pod nosem. — Też lubię tutaj siedzieć. To chyba te rośliny. Nadają zupełnie inny klimat temu miejscu. Myślisz, że naprawdę istnieje coś takiego jak język kwiatów? — zapytała, podpierając się na łokciach. Miała świecące oczy, pełne zainteresowania i fascynacji. Ciepłe jak sierpniowa noc, tego określenia szukał cały dzień. W końcu je znalazł i uśmiechnął się. Uznał, że kiedyś podsunie jej ładne zdania, które zapisywał w zeszycie, właśnie od matematyki.  
— Wystarczy na nie spojrzeć. — odparł i podsunął jej otwartą paczkę.  
— Musisz mnie tego nauczyć. — mruknęła z uśmiechem, obserwując jego ruchy.  
Nie zauważył, ale gdy pokazał jej wracający do życia kwiat, musnął jej palce. Były tak ciepłe tak jak to sobie wyobrażał.  
Rozmawiali długo i cicho. Naho mówiła bardzo dużo. Znacznie więcej od niego. Wyłapał pewną podstawową różnicę. Dom, o którym opowiadała i w którym żyła na co dzień słoneczna dziewczyna, nie miał ustalonych z góry wymagań. Niewielkie mieszkanie z upchniętym pokojem na poddaszu, wypełnionym roślinami i światłem było sympatyczniejszą wizją od jego dużej, chłodnej jadalni, w której przestrzeń aż krzyczała o chociaż odrobinę uwagi.

Gdy tamtego wieczoru siedział przy masywnym stole, nie mógł myśleć o niczym innym jak właśnie o języku kwiatów. O szeptach i milczących głosikach, które niemo krzyczały. Były trochę jak latarnia morska.

***

To był poniedziałek. Od rana czuł pulsowanie w skroniach i dłonie drżały mu bardziej niż zazwyczaj. Początkowo myślał, że to stres. Zawalił ważne sprawdziany i skwar przyprawiał go prawie o gorączkę, ale z każdym krokiem, gdy jego nogi dziwnie miękły, a sama skóra na twarzy zdawała się bardziej sucha niż zwykle, zaczął się martwić. Był chorowity, co od zawsze przeklinał. Zupełnie jakby choroba tańczyła i chichotała gdzieś obok. Och, Boże. Czasem nienawidził swojej wyobraźni.  
Gdy przekroczył powoli próg pokoju klubowego, wziął powolne, głębokie wdechy. Przez chwilę poczuł przeszywający ból w skroniach i miał wrażenie, że ciepły wiatr zaszywa mu usta. To był dzień, w którym ciepłe, ale nieco wilgotne powietrze koiło schorowane umysły. Dzień pozornie wyjątkowy.  
Ze zdziwieniem ujrzał Kisame przy parapecie. Spoglądał na wszystkie znajdujące się w rządku rośliny i bawił się trzymaną między palcami zapalniczką. Miał poharataną skórę na lewym nadgarstku i być może popaloną papierosami, które zazwyczaj palił w nerwach.  
— Szczerze mówiąc, to mam do Ciebie prośbę, Itachi. - mruknął, odwracając się od roślin. Jedną dłoń zaciskał na brzegu parapetu. Wydawało się, że sam nie jest pewien własnych emocji. — Muszę na trochę zniknąć. Zaopiekujesz się trochę Naho? Głównie, aby nie wracała po ciemku do domu. Poza tym to ambitna kruszyna, ale niezdarna. To już wiesz. — mrugnął.  
— Coś się stało? — zapytał, chociaż szumiało mu w uszach, jakby wiatr sobie z nim pogrywał.  
— Dziewczyna w ciąży. — odparł, dalej bawiąc się zapalniczką. W jednej sekundzie poparzył sobie palce, ale zacisnął zęby. Wyglądał tak, jakby nie mógł znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Nawet gdy chwilę później obmywał palce zimną wodą, wciąż wyglądał niepewnie. — Muszę trochę popracować. Pieniądze przydadzą się niezależnie od tego, czy będzie chciała je wychować, czy usunąć. - mruknął. — Więc na razie zostawiam tutejszy bałagan na Twojej głowie.  
— Kisame. Wiesz, że...  
— Nie mówiłbym ci tego, gdybym Tobie nie ufał. — przerwał cicho, jakby chciał zakończyć rozmowę. Kisame taki był. Chciał radzić sobie sam, zawsze, co bliskich wcale nie dziwiło, ale koniec końców, martwiło.

Głuche i wygłodniałe emocje ujęły twarz Uchihy. Przez jeden moment powietrze ugrzęzło mu w płucach. W ciszy wziął na siebie maleńką część całej sytuacji, zaledwie maleńką, a w uszach dalej mu szumiało. Nie powiedział nic, kiwnął głową.  
Mieli siedemnaście lat. Dalej byli dzieciakami, które lada moment miały wkroczyć w dorosłe życie. Itachi nie umiał i przede wszystkim nie chciał ocenić swojego przyjaciela? Tak chyba było. Zdobył przyjaciela. Miał go od lat, aczkolwiek dopiero wtedy tak go to uderzyło.

Na drugi dzień było równie pięknie i ciepło, zbliżało się lato. Kolory mieniły się w oczach i chichotały we własnym kalejdoskopie. Jedyną różnicą była Naho, która wpadła i powiedziała tylko, że Kisame rzucił szkołę. Nie płakała. Siedziała, spoglądając tępo w stół i przecierała oczy, odganiając łzy. Jak się później okazało, nie powiedział jej nic. Faktycznie zniknął.  
Teoretycznie był, ale praktycznie był prawie nieosiągalny.

Tego dnia Itachi również po raz pierwszy odprowadził słoneczną dziewczynę do domu. Miała ciepłe oczy i maleńką iskierkę, tlącą się w nich. Przy zachodzącym słońcu wcale nie wyglądała jak dziecko. To był krótki moment, w którym Uchiha pomyślał, że jeśli on potrafił uleczyć rośliny, to Naho potrafiła uratować jego chęci do działania.  
Zmrużył wtedy oczy, czując delikatne mrowienie w zdrętwiałych palcach i z senną melodią wiatru poklepał ją delikatnie po głowie.  
Tego wieczoru spojrzenia dostarczały wystarczającą ilość kojącego ciepła.


	3. samobójstwo

Itachi czuł żal w kościach i odrętwienie gdzieś na wargach. Ściskał między palcami miękki materiał swetra i rozciągał jakby w celu rozprucia. Rozprucia samego siebie, tego co zimne i zepsute. Niepotrzebne. Opierał się o chłodną, białą ścianę i wdychał zapach wanilii. Czuł, jak chłód wita go w ramionach i gładzi po gorących policzkach. Prawie jak apopleksja, prawie jak atak paniki. Nie mógł się jeszcze wybudzić. To był pierwszy raz, gdy znienawidził sen, a może bardziej niż nienawidził, czuł gorycz, która wypłynęła wprost ze snów.

Sasuke zapukał trzy razy. To było ich pukanie awaryjne, które, krótko mówiąc oznajmiało: „po prostu wchodzę".  
Wszedł i spojrzał na niego nieco ponuro, i nieco otępiale. Prawda była taka, że Sasuke od dawna wiedział, że jego brat tłamsi się w tym domu. Wiedział, że ma zduszony uśmiech i że świetnie naśladuje światło.  
— Sweter się mechaci. Kawałki materiału wplatają się w koc i matce ciężko to doczyścić. — wskazał palcem na jeszcze ciepły i odrzucony koc. Niedbale, patrząc zaledwie na odsłonięte okna, gdyż najwyraźniej starszy Uchiha zapomniał zasunąć zasłony. Słońce tańczyło po pokoju, a był on prawie pusty, więc tańczyło elegancko i biegło z gracją po ścianach. — To wygląda jakbyś planował samobójstwo. — oparł się o framugę drzwi i postukał o nią zewnętrzną stroną dłoni. Trzy razy. Cztery.

W pomieszczeniu stało białe łóżko ze starym, ale miękkim materacem. Było dosunięte do rogu, aby zręcznie omijało światło. Naprzeciwko stała komoda. Także biała i jedna, mała roślinka na niej. W idealnym miejscu, gdzie ilość światła nie była ani za duża, ani za mała. Rosła powoli, bez pośpiechu. Postawiła ją tam matka i powiedziała, że rośliny potrzebują dobrego towarzystwa. Wtedy myślał, że to żart.

Na śniadaniu ojciec nerwowo oczekiwał na telefon. Doczekał się aż dwóch, zupełnie nie tych, których tak pragnął.  
Shisui popełnił samobójstwo, a Itachi napisał egzaminy lepiej niż myślał. Druga informacja była od początku nieistotna. Dzięki pierwszej rozpruł rękaw swetra. Rozpruł jakąś nić w samym sobie.

Jadalnia pachniała wtedy lawendą, ale to był pierwszy raz, gdy ten zapach przyprawił go o mdłości. Zdawało się, że słońce chciało zapłakać, ale nie mogło. Pili herbatę przy dźwiękach utworu Giuseppe Tartini.

***

Matka Naho miała doniosły śmiech. Przekraczając próg kwiaciarni, słysząc błyszczące, chichoczące dzwonki, można było pomyśleć, że wszystkie kwiaty spoglądają właśnie w kierunku tejże kobiety. Dzwonki śpiewały dla niej. Było to przyjemne niczym zielona herbata w środku nocy.

To wydarzyło się nagle i bał się o tym mówić, bał się spojrzeć w niebo czy nawet odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem. Przez kilka krótkich momentów wolał, gdy grzęzło mu w gardle. Paraliż, przerażenie, suchość w ustach. Trochę jak zwiędły płatek, opadający w dół, aby upaść.

Spotkał Naho przypadkiem. Po pogrzebie ubrał ulubiony sweter i wyszedł, aby móc znowu oddychać. Wciąż słyszał płacz i lament matki Shisuia. Przebijało go to i zostawało głęboko w kościach. Nie potrafił znaleźć słów. Nie sądził, że doczeka się śmierci kogoś, kogo uważał za brata. Nie potrafił go obwiniać, ale też nie chciał go rozumieć. Bał się, że jeśli zacznie to rozumieć, nie będzie w stanie powstrzymać agonii.  
— Nie zapominasz czasem o jedzeniu?  
Miała ten ciepły uśmiech. Błyszczące usta, które zawsze się do niego uśmiechały. Gdy o tym myślał, być może to nie był przypadek. Mieszkali na dwóch różnych końcach miasta, a on zawitał do starszej dzielnicy, na starą ławkę.  
Oczywiście, że jadł. Tylko emocje, które już przestał liczyć, gwarantowały mu ciągłe mdłości. Jakby zatracił bezpieczeństwo albo ledwo muskał je palcami.  
— Słucham? — zamrugał. Widział, że dziewczyna niesie ziemię do kwiatów. Myśl o sadzeniu kwiatów go uspokajała. To prawie jak sadzenie życia. Gdy słoneczna dziewczyna wyciągnęła do niego rękę i powiedziała, że idą żyć, złapał ją bez wahania. Chciał zaszyć dziurę, którą wydrążył w nim wiatr.

Przed wejściem, zerknął jeszcze na róg ulicy, ponieważ właśnie tam głównie zerkała dziewczyna. Miejsce, w którym mieszkał Kisame, stało prawie puste. Czasem tam sypiał. Większość czasu spędzał różnego rodzaju pracach i Itachi jednak go podziwiał. Kisame zamierzał się zawziąć niezależnie od tego, czy jego dziewczyna zdecyduje się urodzić, czy też nie. Koniec końców, zdecydowała, że przywita to dziecko na tym głośnym świecie i Naho mogła nie widywać przyjaciela, ale czasem łapała Itachiego za ramię i nieśli matce nienarodzonego dziecka kojące, pachnące kwiaty lub ciepłe ciastka. Została przyjęta do tej małej rodzinki. Tak samo, jak ta istotka, która w niej rosła. Świat pędził przed siebie. Mogli wyłamywać kości i wypruwać z siebie kolory, ale byli jego częścią. Szczegółami, które pięknie tańczyły.

Uchiha musiał przyznać, że widok świecących oczu słonecznej dziewczyny i tę determinację przy wyciąganiu nieistotnych foremek do ciasta, miało coś w sobie. Chyba po prostu miała w sobie ogród barw. Chyba faktycznie była ucieleśnieniem słońca. Chyba Itachi po raz pierwszy od dawna czuł, że słowa płyną mu przez palce i rozpalają policzki.

Wieczorem jeszcze przyniósł kwiat kupiony w kwiaciarni matki Naho i pozwolił sobie na łzy. Nie oczyścił siebie, nie rozumiał, ale nie był zły i prosił przyjaciela, a w zasadzie brata o wyrozumiałość. Wciąż byli dzieciakami, które dopiero wchodziły w dorosłość. Te słowa skierował do niego Kisame i zgadzał się z tym. Popełniali błędy. Był zbyt niepewny, a Naho zbyt naiwna. Nie myślał o tym, jaki był Shisui. Wiedział to od momentu, w którym pomagał mu w pierwszych wówczas trudnych dla niego problemach, związanych ze szkołą, z rówieśnikami, dlatego mógł go prosić tylko o wyrozumiałość. Żaden człowiek nie mógł być idealną marionetką życia.

Kolorowa roślinność i zapach świeżości nieco go otępił. Potarł zmęczone oczy i się uśmiechnął. Wiedział po kim Naho miała te oczy i ten ciepły uśmiech. Były do siebie podobne. Zastanawiał się, czy on aż tak przypominał swoich rodziców. Myślał o ojcu, o jego wielkich planach.  
— Interesujesz się florystyką? — zapytała, otrzepując zabrudzone, gumowe rękawiczki. Zerkała na niego co jakiś czas z uśmiechem i pytała głównie o rośliny, śmiejąc się przy tym życzliwie.  
— Lubię się nimi zajmować. To odprężające. — odparł, dotykając palcem azalii japońskiej. Stała samotnie w chłodnym, ale dobrze oświetlonym miejscu.  
Opowiedziała mu wiele o tej roślinie, podczas gdy Naho parzyła herbatę. Potem zjedli razem obiad. Ojciec dziewczyny był bibliotekarzem i wrócił ze stosem papierów, cytując jeden z wierszy Rainera Marii Rilkego. Byli miłymi ludźmi. Trochę zaplątanymi w swoje pasje, ale to wydawało mu się fascynujące.

Gdy wychodził na zewnątrz, spojrzał raz jeszcze na róg ulicy. Po cichu zazdrościł Kisame. Był na prawie wszystkich zdjęciach, które wisiały na ścianach w mieszkaniu rodziny dziewczyny. Zdjęć było dużo i przedstawiały różne rzeczy, momenty. Niektóre były nieco zamazane, ale miały swój urok.  
Kiedy wrócił do domu i spojrzał na naprawdę ładne swojej rodziny, uśmiechnął się. Kochał tych ludzi, nawet jeśli tak bardzo się różnili.

***

Widok Deidary wcale go nie zaskoczył. Nie zaskoczyła go również Naho, która najwidoczniej od dłuższej chwili kłóciła się z blondynem. Wymachiwali w swoją stronę piórami, chlapiąc atramentem na boki. Itachi zacisnął powieki i zastanowił się przez chwilę, po czym zręcznie zabrał im pióra.  
— Uchiha. — blondyn wytknął go zabrudzonym palcem, gdyż pióro było jego nieodłącznym atrybutem. Trudno się dziwić, gdyż był to specjalny prezent od Sasoriego.

Spojrzeli krótko na Uchihę i na jego dłonie, brudne od cieknącego atramentu, byli skłonni do ciężkiej ciszy. Westchnął ciężko, gdy nieskutecznie ocierał palce chusteczką. Musiał przyznać, że bez Kisame ciężko było utrzymać porządek. Szczególnie, że Naho i Deidara byli zdecydowanie zbyt kłótliwym duetem.  
Patrzyli jak powoli, kompletnie nie zwracając na nich uwagi podchodził do niewielkiej umywalki na końcu pomieszczenia, aby zwilżyć szmatkę.  
— W ostatnim roku funkcjonowania tego klubu pod moim przewodnictwem nie dam ci przygotować pracy na wystawę. — mruknęła, wyrywając Itachiemu szmatkę i ciskając ją w wybuchowego artystę. — Już twój chłopak zrobiłby to lepiej. — dodała, robiąc unik przed tą samą mokrą szmatką, którą zręcznie przechwycił Uchiha.

Prawda była taka, że Sasori faktycznie miał im pomóc w przygotowaniu ich ostatniej, wielkiej pracy, ale atmosfera pomiędzy Naho i Deidarą oraz marnotrastwo przez nich czasu sprawiło, że trzasnął drzwiami i zabrał się za tworzenie rzeźby z inną grupą.

Zostali w trójkę. Mieli nie więcej niż miesiąc i pokój pełen wszystkiego, łącznie z kakofonią dźwięków, barw i ciepła. Parzącego ciepła od ogromnych, starych grzejników, których nie dało się wyłączyć.  
Itachi czuł nieprzyjemne pulsowanie w skroniach i co jakiś czas mdliło go bardziej niż zazwyczaj, ale uśmiechał się lekko. Ze zmęczonym uśmiechem i jeszcze nieco fioletowymi palcami, złapał za kartkę i długopis. Były tam już pokreślone pomysły. Wiele krzyczących słów i zawiłych, cichych zdań. Niektóre gryzły i drapały. Inne z kolei miło zapraszały do siebie.  
— Nie możemy zrobić czegoś, co się wszystkim kojarzy z tym klubem? Każdy kojarzy go z roślinami. — mruknął, zakreślając jakiś cytat o liliach. Naho go napisała. Kochała lilie, pamiętał o tym.  
— To brzmi romantycznie, ale sądzisz, że ludzi zainteresuje roślinność? To powinno być coś wybuchowego, co przyciągnie innych. — odparł blondyn, przekreślając na nowo cytat. — Chociaż... niegłupim pomysłem byłoby porównać niektórych idiotów do chwastów.  
— Będziesz stać na ich czele. — dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szeroko i pokiwała głową.

Trzy osoby miały przedstawić szkołę jako wielki ogród botaniczny. Itachi miał piękne słowa. Naho tworzyła z nich piękne zdania, a Deidara faktycznie potrafił uwiecznić za pomocą pędzla wraz z odpowiednią farbą każde ich słowo.

Barwy pędziły i śmiały się na kartce. Dawały występ wraz ze słowami, które powoli zajmowały swoje miejsce. Wyglądało to tak jakby słońce i księżyc miały wystawić sztukę. O tym właśnie myślał, gdy na to patrzył. Słońce. Księżyc.

Natura była głównym tematem ostatnich prac słonecznej dziewczyny. Mimowolnie zapisywał sobie najpiękniejsze zdania. Zawiłe wyrazy, które szeptały mu do uszu.

Często wpadał na obiady, które gotowała ta dziewczyna o maleńkich dłoniach, podczas gdy on przesadzał kwiaty do doniczek wraz z jej matką i powoli uczył się jakiej delikatności pragnęły rośliny, bo delikatności jest wiele. Zdecydowanie inna jest ta, którą obdarowuje się kochanka bądź kochankę. Rośliny potrzebowały dziecięcej niewinności. Kruchego, matczynego dotyku, muskającego ocean wiatru.

Później siedział w prawie pustym pokoju i pisał swoją część pracy, uczył się wszystkiego i niczego. Każdego poranka poprawiał swój sweter i cytował Rilkego dla Sasuke. Stosik wierszy trzymał pod łóżkiem. Dostał je od Naho. Pili wtedy zimną kawę i stykali się zimnymi kolanami. Miała ciepły oddech i pachniała słońcem.  
Miał trochę więcej chęci do życia i chciał przestać udawać. Chciał codziennie widzieć niewinność kwiatów.

Czasem siadał w pokoju i pisał listy. Tylko jeden raz napisał do Shisuia o zapachu atramentu.


	4. rodzina

Powiedziała mu, że to przywodziło jej na myśl miesiąc miodowy. Trzymała złamany tulipan między palcami i wachlowała się wcześniej już pomiętą kartką. Siedzieli przy niewielkim blacie, kryjąc się przed upałem. To był dzień, w którym dzielił się z nią pięknymi słowami, które chował między jedną myślą a drugą. Upajał się suchym powietrzem i jej zapachem wanilii, który nieustannie za nim podążał. Naho podpierała się łokciami i nuciła pod nosem Lou Reed. Jej ojciec kochał Lou Reed, wciąż o tym mówił.  
— Wiesz. Jeśli będziesz chciał, mama pozwoli ci tu pracować. Masz ten sam błysk w oczach, gdy widzisz rośliny. Kompletny świr na punkcie kwiatów, ale to wspaniałe. Jesteś wspaniałym człowiekiem, Itachi.

Zarumienił się. Gdzieś między spojrzeniem na aloes, a na paprotkę, zarumienił się. W tym momencie wyglądał jak mały, zawstydzony chłopiec. Spojrzał na nią, nie kryjąc zdziwienia i nagle poczuł, że jest naprawdę ciepło. To było miłe ciepło. Uchiha często słyszał, że jest niezwykle inteligenty, że jest zdolnym, bystrym chłopakiem, który na pewno osiągnie w życiu ogromny sukces. Był jak ptaszek w złotej klatce, który wreszcie mógł trochę wyjrzeć na świat. Siedział przy tym blacie z długopisem między palcami i po raz pierwszy w życiu naprawdę nie wiedział co powiedzieć.  
— Przepraszam. — zaśmiała się, odkładając kwiat na jedną z wielu kartek. Znajdowali się pośród wielu roślin, ale miał wrażenie, że to Słoneczna Dziewczyna najbardziej rozkwitła; z tym że on też kwitł. Powolutku, ale udawało mu się to. — Właśnie. Będziemy musieli zabrać jakąś część kwiatów z pokoju klubowego. Nie wiadomo czy klub będzie funkcjonować dla przyszłych roczników i połowa roślin się wysuszy podczas przerwy. Drugą część możemy poroznosić po młodszych klasach podczas prezentacji wystawy. Taki prezent na pożegnanie. — mruknęła, zapisując coś na kartce. Kiwnął głową i pomyślał, że to będzie niezwykle smutne.  
Zostawić ten mały, duszny pokój. Widok na gałęzie pełne liści. Trochę się do tego przywiązał.  
— Wiążesz swoją przyszłość z pisaniem? — zapytał, czując mrowienie w palcach. Miał płuca pełne pytań w ten lekki, senny dzień. I gdy Naho po prostu się zaśmiała, sen stał się nawet bardziej rzeczywisty.  
Ona po prostu kochała piękne słowa i niezależnie od tego, co miałaby w życiu robić, chciała mieć je blisko. Co zabawne, nie potrzebował wcale słów, aby to zrozumieć. Zobaczył to w sposobie, w jaki tworzyła. Był chaotyczny, ale pełen pasji.

***

Pracowali żmudnie w towarzystwie Deidary, który tworzył ilustracje w dużym formacie. Głównie, gdy skupiali się na pracy, panowała cisza bądź w tle leciał cichy głos Kurta Cobaina. Itachi płynął z tekstem. Tym, który miał przed sobą i tym, który słyszał z samych piosenek. W pokoju unosił się zapach cytryn, który muskał go po skórze. Palce bolały ich od ściskania przyborów do pisania, ale ta wystawa miała być częścią ich duszy. Biletem do innego rozdziału w życiu. W niecały miesiąc stworzyli coś, w co naprawdę włożyli część siebie.

Pokój klubu literackiego zamienił się w jedną, wielką mapę. Jedna część roślin została podarowana innym w ramach dekoracji, druga część z tego wróciła do domu Naho i nawet kilka stosunkowo małych roślinek przygarnął Itachi do swojego prawie pustego pokoju.

Puste pomieszczenie, w którym członkowie klubu spędzali większość czasu, wypełnił się starannymi rysunkami autorstwa Deidary i tekstami, które Naho przygotowała wraz z Itachim. On miał piękne słowa, ona tworzyła z nich sztukę. Tak to widział. Uśmiechnięte barwy tańczyły wraz z zawiłymi literkami. Tak właśnie się prezentowali. Byli ludźmi, którzy chcieli uchwycić barwy i zachować je w najpiękniejszym momencie.

To był dzień jeden z wielu, który być może nie był specjalnie pamiętny, ale taniec słońca na ścianach i rysunkach utknął im w pamięci. To było takie dziwne. Planowali to tygodniami i ciężko pracowali, aby w kilka godzin wszystko rozeszło się po kościach. Czy tak właśnie kończą się niektóre etapy w życiu?

Później tak naprawdę usiłowali przekonać siebie i innych, że doskonale wiedzą co zrobią ze swoim życiem. Chociaż stres deptał im po piętach. Dzień, w którym ukończyli ten etap nauki, był dziwnym dniem. Naho nie miała odwagi spojrzeć w stronę okna pokoju klubowego, który stał prawie pusty. Stworzyła tam tyle ważnych dla siebie zdań i smak tęsknoty za bardzo do niej trafiał.  
Zabrał ją na spacer, bo wiedział, że oboje jeszcze się duszą.  
— Co będziesz teraz robił? — zapytała, patrząc na witrynę sklepową. Była pełna truskawkowych cukierków i innych słodkich rzeczy, które kusiły wyglądem.  
— Spróbuję przekonać rodziców, aby nie wyrzucali mnie z domu. — odparł. Mówił tak spokojnie, że dziewczyna prawie odpowiedziała mu śmiechem, ale drżenie jego ręki sprawiło, że wtedy się zawahała i od razu ją złapała. W tamtym momencie chciał jej podziękować. Przymknął oczy i wziął powolny wdech. Oddała mu resztki ciepła i nie przestawała się uśmiechać nawet przez łzy. Nigdy nie sądził, że koniec końców oboje pozwolą sobie w swoim towarzystwie na tyle emocji, ale ścisnął jej dłoń i oparł głowę o jej ramię. Uliczka była pusta, tak jak sklep obok. Słoneczna Dziewczyna pachniała miętą. Musiała ją pić przed wyjściem. Czuł jej oddech na szyi i mrowienie na karku, które ciągnęło się aż od nadgarstków. Czuł się jak dzieciak, który przechodzi pierwsze zauroczenie i nie za bardzo wie co robić. Wielokrotnie zastanawiał się, czy jej dłonie faktycznie są tak ciepłe, czy może to wszystko to jego wyobrażenia. Wtedy z płytkim oddechem pomyślał, że właśnie trzyma słońce. Miał myśli pełne słoneczników i bezpieczeństwa.

Tej nocy nie mógł oddychać. Odtwarzał spojrzenie ojca, który przy obiedzie poruszył temat jego przyszłości.  
Leżał na ciepłym materacu i ściskał między palcami swój ulubiony koc. Liczył każdy oddech, jakby jego płuca miały przestać funkcjonować. Paliło go i drapało do kości. Nie zgadzał się z ojcem w wielu kwestiach, ale od miesięcy budował w sobie odwagę i nie chciał, aby runęła. Noc po tym wydawała się straszna. Obojętna na tę udrękę przy sercu. Jak niektóre panie na filmach. Te w prostych, długich sukniach, których zazwyczaj oczy pełne są cynizmu i czegoś jeszcze, czego Itachi nigdy nie mógł określić. Zastanawiał się czemu pokazywali tak pięknych ludzi jako tych złych, wyrachowanych, ale to te oczy, prawda? Oczy przekonywały go, że tak właśnie mogło być, że byli to źli ludzie.

Po pierwszej Sasuke wślizgnął się do pokoju, nawet nie pukał. Usiadł przy ścianie, bawiąc się naszyjnikiem z zepsutym zapięciem. Mruknął pod nosem jakieś przekleństwo i wiedział, że Itachi nie spał. Bardziej martwił się o jego atak paniki, który wybudził go na dobre niż o to, że właśnie rozlał wodę gdzieś na środku i tak starej podłogi. Zdał sobie wtedy sprawę z tego, że pokój Itachiego nabrał słodkiego, ale też świeżego zapachu. Jakby księżyc każdego ranka przechadzał się po tym małym pokoju i głaskał go po policzkach. Czy to możliwe, że księżyc kochał Itachiego tak mocno, jak słońce kochało Naho?  
— Rzuciłeś się na głęboką wodę, co. — mruknął, podając mu szklankę wody. Jakoś oboje czuli się dziwnie i mieli wrażenie, że muszą porozmawiać.  
Starszy Uchiha spojrzał na brata, ścierając sen z policzków. Upił łyk zimnej wody i ze smutkiem pomyślał, że nie czuje już ciepła Słonecznej Dziewczyny. Ściskał szklankę i myślał nad swoimi opcjami.  
— Nie przejdzie mu. — westchnął. Był środek nocy, a on nie mógł uspokoić serca. — Jutro zacznę szukać pracy.  
— Florystyka nie jest taka zła, ale to był dla niego szok. — śmiech Sasuke nie był złośliwy.  
To była jedna z niewielu chwil, gdy mogli okazać sobie wsparcie. Wtedy też Itachi poczuł, jak bardzo brakuje mu Shisuia. Miał pod łóżkiem wiele listów. Do niego, rodziców. Do brata i nawet samej Naho. Miał tyle słów, które chciał im przekazać. — Nie wyrzuci cię. To niemożliwe. — rzucił w jego stronę naszyjnik. Sasuke także miał swoje sekrety, których się bał. Właśnie dlatego tak bardzo lubili ze sobą rozmawiać. Więc rozmawiali do rana i Itachi nawet opowiedział mu o tulipanach, które widział w drodze do domu. Coś, co go uspokajało.

***

Nie poszedł na studia. Nie potrafił też porozumieć się z ojcem. Być może zawiódł jego oczekiwania, ale w oczach matki wciąż był błysk, więc się nie łamał. Niedługo później matka Naho zdecydowała się go zatrudnić. Uczyła go wszystkiego powoli i był jej wdzięczny, że o nic nie pytała. Kwiaty go uspokajały. Chciał czuć ten spokój przez resztę swojego życia.

Naho porządkowała zostawione przez ojca papiery. Miała pełno malutkich ran na palcach od nieudolnego podziwiania róż, ale to była Naho. Nie zwracała uwagi na takie drobiazgi. Zaprosiła go na obiad, a on w końcu coraz bardziej lubił spędzać czas w jej towarzystwie. Siedzieli obok siebie, a słońce okalało jej twarz. Pamiętał, że czuł jeszcze zapach wilgotnej ziemi i słyszał szum wiatru za oknem. Dreszcz przechodził mu po kręgosłupie. To było jak kostki lodu w środku lata.  
— Hitoka może w każdej chwili urodzić, a Kisame zdaje się być inną osobą. W dobrym sensie. Myślę, że przy następnych odwiedzinach możemy zanieść jej śliczny bukiet. Coś, co będzie cieszyć oko. — uśmiechnęła się. Pokiwał głową i pomyślał o tym, kiedy ostatni raz widział swojego przyjaciela. Faktycznie się zmienił, co więcej. Z uporem brnął do przodu. Itachi miał tylko nadzieję, że Kisame będzie w stanie chociaż przez chwilę odpocząć, chociaż nigdy nie narzekał.  
— Włączyłaś ją do rodziny, prawda? — zaśmiał się. Nie potrafił inaczej, gdy to wszystko tak go uspokajało. Popijał herbatę i przymykał oczy. Nie wszystko idzie w życiu dobrze, ale warto się starać i trzymać przy sobie wyrozumiałość, tak myślał. Obejmował palcami wyrozumiałość i chciał się jej uczyć.  
— Ciebie też włączyłam do tej rodziny, jeśli do tego zmierzamy. Jesteśmy kwitnącymi stokrotkami gdzieś na wielkiej polanie, Itachi.

Otworzył oczy. Uśmiechała się do niego tak jak zawsze. Uśmiech pełen ciepła i łagodności. Jakby był zimnym, opuszczonym psem, który grzeje się w maleńkim blasku. Czasem myślał o jej naiwności. To była fascynująca wada, która najwidoczniej jej nie przeszkadzała. Jemu też nie. Po tym dniu znowu myślał o rodzinie, o ojcu, który z trudem przyjął jego decyzję. Prosił matkę o wyrozumiałość i zdecydował się znaleźć jeszcze inną pracę. Chciał stać się niezależny i zrobić w życiu coś jeszcze. Może będzie trudno i będzie często kłócić się z porywistym wiatrem, ale przecież miał swoją wcale niemałą rodzinę. Miał błędy i strach na skórze, ale były tam także róże i dobre wspomnienia.

W tych dniach pisał jeszcze więcej listów. Pisał nawet wiersze. Szczególnie wtedy, gdy wypił za dużo kawy i nie był pewien czy przeżyje do rana, a potem tylko był na następnym pogrzebie. Kisame został samotnym ojcem, a Naho rozpoczęła studia. W tych dniach Itachi czuł, jak zimno oplata jego ciało. Odwiedził też grób Shisuia i pytał, się czy mu także jest tak zimno, czy to może on na dobre utracił swoje ciepło.

Gdy wracał, zobaczył siedzącą na ławce Naho. Patrzyła w niebo i miała blade policzki. Usiadł obok niej i złapał ją za rękę. Pamiętał, że podparła się o jego ramię i pociągała nosem, usiłując się nie rozpłakać. Nie lubiła płakać.  
— Wiesz, że możesz płakać. Posiedzimy tu tak długo, jak będzie trzeba. — powiedział cicho wprost do jej ucha. Ściskał jej dłoń mocno i oddychał powoli. Wdech. Wydech. Dziesięć oddechów. Dwadzieścia. — Co pomoże ci wydobyć emocje na zewnątrz? — zapytał.  
— Nie wiem. Możesz wyrecytować mi wiersz. — odparła cicho. Uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko przez własne łzy, a przynajmniej próbowała i ścisnęła jego zimną dłoń jeszcze mocniej.  
Przymknął oczy, biorąc wdech. Cmentarz miał dziwny zapach. Obcy, ale jednocześnie znajomy. Liście wędrowały po brukowanej ścieżce i to wygryzało coś w człowieku. To było miejsce, w którym czas stanął w miejscu i nie miał zamiaru się ruszyć, chociażby podano najlepszą herbatę. Pamiętał, że gdy lata później tam wrócił, czuł się dokładnie jak tego dnia. Jakby życie musnęło jego policzki i uśmiechnęło się w zrozumiały tylko dla siebie sposób, ale wtedy to on słabo się do niej uśmiechnął i wyrecytował jej trochę własnych słów.  
To był dzień, w którym Księżyc otarł łzy Słońca.


	5. kwiaty

„Słońce powiedziało mi  
O twoim poranku  
O tym że  
Szorujesz umysł na własnych kolanach  
Głodne kamyki wciąż  
Wbijają ci się w skórę  
Usiłują wygrzebać człowieczeństwo  
Z twoich zmęczonych kości  
Bo one lubią skomleć  
Chociaż przepraszam  
To nie tak  
Po prostu czasem  
Widzę twoje zmęczenie  
Ale wiesz  
Oczy masz trochę jak te czereśnie  
Te z połowy czerwca  
Łapiesz je rozgrzaną dłonią  
A one są słodkie i intensywne  
Tylko że  
Twoje spojrzenie ma jeszcze iskrę  
Szorujesz umysł za pomocą kwiatów i słów  
A cytrynowa woda  
W której płynie mięta  
Spływa ci po palcach  
I zbiera troskę za troską  
Troska pachnie trochę jak lawenda  
Jest siostrą Miłości  
I uśmiecha się przepraszająco  
Słońce powiedziało mi  
O twoim wieczorze  
O tym że jeszcze po dwudziestej  
Na twoich włosach  
Unosi się zapach czarnej kawy i mleka  
To takie ciepłe  
Bo spoglądam na uśmiechnięte konwalie  
I przypominam sobie twoje ulubione słowo  
Tańczy na moim języku  
Słońce muska mój policzek  
I mruży oczy  
Oboje wiemy  
Że brak nam doświadczenia  
Ale wiesz  
Ja lubię patrzeć  
Na to jak piszesz następny rozdział  
Świat wtedy  
Pada ci do stóp

Dla Naho, która już raz pomogła mi uszyć sobie kwieciste marzenia i kiedyś może to przeczyta".*

Tego dnia, w tym ogromnym szpitalu rozmawiali, a w sumie to szeptali. Głównie trzymali się za ręce i recytowali tę zabawną wyliczankę, która wiele lat wcześniej pomagała im się uspokoić podczas burzy. Był zdenerwowany, ale widziała w jego spojrzeniu, że nie żałował i był szczęśliwy. Nie wahała się powiedzieć, że był jej kochanym bratem. Zmiana Kisame porażała, ale w przyjemny sposób. Jak burzowy, ciepły deszcz, chociaż burza nigdy nie kojarzyła im się dobrze.

Potem wszystko zdawało się błyszczeć, czuła słodki posmak na wargach i miała jeszcze zapach wilgotnej ziemi na skórze. Zapach szpitala po raz pierwszy nie wywoływał w niej mdłości. Kisame miał syna. Ta mała, dziwna rodzina powiększyła się o jednego członka, ale też się zmniejszyła.  
Pomyślała wtedy z tą dziwną goryczą na języku, że nowe życie to naprawdę coś fascynującego. Naho pachnąca jak cały ogród botaniczny i nieśpieszące się pielęgniarki, to wydawało się nierealne. Starła pot z czoła i wzięła wdech. Pierwszy raz nie była pewna tego, czy może go wypuścić.

Była kwiatem jednym z wielu, ale miała piękne, barwne płatki wokół siebie. Słyszała płacz dziecka, kwaśny krzyk maleńkiego chłopczyka, któremu lata później czytała na dobranoc o bergamotce, która lubiła tańczyć. Co zabawne. Chłopiec nazywał się Hiroshi. Zupełnie jak ta bergamotka.

***

Z matkami nigdy nie szło jej dobrze. Matki jej nie lubiły. Ich oczy i niepewne słowa zdawały się ją gryźć od środka. Naho wtedy mówiła głupstwa i zagryzała od środka policzki aż do krwi. Tylko bezchmurne niebo zdawało się mówić do niej kojącym tonem. Spokój, spokój, spokój. Słowo, które drżało, a ona próbowała trzymać je przy pulsującej skroni.  
Ciepło wtedy okalało jej policzki, jakby był środek lipca, a lato przecież się kończyło. Był sierpniowy dzień, jeden z ostatnich; ten, w którym słońce szybciej zachodziło i ciepło było jakieś inne, głuche, ale wciąż siedziało obok i machało nóżkami w tył, w przód. Później z uśmiechem stwierdziła, że faktycznie. Istnieją różne rodzaje ciepła.

Kobieta przed nią trzymała opakowanie z czarną herbatą. Ściskała niewielką torebkę, jakby głęboko się nad czymś zastanawiała. Jej spojrzenie jednak było łagodne jak z okładki jakiejś książki. Dokładnie jak z tych książek, które w chwilach znużenia czytała jej matka. Tam kobiety trzymały połamane tulipany i uśmiechały się albo raczej się śmiały, ale ciężko było stwierdzić, co mogło być powodem ich radości.  
Spoglądając na nią, wiedziała po kim Itachi miał te senne oczy i delikatnie zarysowany nos. Mieli ten sam łagodny wyraz twarzy. Z tym że ten Itachiego napawał ją szczęściem. Wyraz twarzy kobiety był bardziej zrezygnowany jak liście z ostatnich dni jesieni, bo w końcu jesień była barwną i kojącą królową.  
Pani Uchiha była piękna. Nawet w starym fartuchu, była po prostu piękna. Gracja róży, lśniące włosy. Kwiat w idealnej, białej doniczce. Trochę zmęczony, ale oszałamiający kwiat.  
— Jak się nazywasz, dziecko? — miała w tej chwili spojrzenie, które skojarzyło się jej z późnymi brzoskwiniami. Itachi często takie miał, gdy powtarzał jej, aby mówiła wolniej, bo Naho, gdy się ekscytowała, mieszała słowa i niekiedy jej zdania były czymś większym od chaosu. Wtedy pisała coś tuż obok niego, a te literki znajdujące się obok siebie były zgrabne, ładne. Dziwnie pochylone i szybkie, ale miały swój urok. Wtedy czuła się jak dziecko, które przyjmowało reprymendę, ponieważ zawsze nadymała usta i na długim wydechu starała się opanować drżenie i mówić wolniej. Zazwyczaj pili kawę i ich skóra przesiąkała jej zapachem. Poza tym mogła przysiąc, że lubiła patrzeć, jak zamyślał się nad jeszcze lekko parującym kubkiem, ale w tym momencie szukała odpowiednich słów i przyciskała do piersi niebieską teczkę pełną papierów. Zastanawiała się, czy ona także przypomina tak bardzo swoją matkę. Naho nie miała takiej gracji. Była dosyć niezdarna, ale lubiła opisywać czyjąś finezyjność. Nawet jeśli chodziło o wolno spadający, suchy liść.  
— Naho Nohara. — powtórzyła, bo już raz się przedstawiła, ale jej zdania były pełne chaosu. Chaos. Chaos. Chaos. Czasem każdy nie może znaleźć słów, ale to te matki. Z matkami jej po prostu nie szło. Nie pomyślała o tym, że otworzy ktoś z jego rodziny. Znała głównie Sasuke, ale tylko z jego opowiadań i z kilku zdjęć. Z uśmiechem stwierdziła wtedy, że są bardzo podobni i że ich rodzice muszą być po prostu piękni. Przy poznaniu Mikoto, nie musiała w to wcale wątpić. Uchiha. Od tego nazwiska uciekał jej drogi Itachi. Pomyślała o jego presji i trochę się zasmuciła. To musiało go gryźć, a ona tego nie chciała.  
— Wiem, że Itachi zaczyna drugą pracę od przyszłego tygodnia, a to pewnie jest ważne. — powiedziała z małym uśmiechem. Nawet jeśli matki nigdy jej nie lubiły, to nie było wcale tak ważne, a przynajmniej nie wtedy. Naho wiedziała, że opieka nad sercem drugiej osoby jest najważniejsza, a Itachi był w końcu jej przyjacielem. Miał szczere serce, pełne przyjemnej woni kwiatów i lubiła patrzeć jak bladymi palcami, delikatnie muskał maleńkie, chudziutkie łodyżki, chociażby w kwiaciarni matki lub w parku, gdy sprawdzał jeszcze, czy mają dostateczną ilość wody. Opisała to kilka razy. To ją uspokajało. Wiedza, że istnieje ktoś tak finezyjny. Subtelność ciągnęła się po jego nadgarstkach. Subtelność musiała go kochać.

Martwiła się, ale trzymała język za zębami. Zajęła się głównie studiami. Wreszcie mogła wgłębić się bardziej w literaturę, ale gdy tak siedziała, muskając palcem wypukłe literki, troska sunęła po jej karku. Wzdychająca Pani Troska, która równie dobrze mogła siedzieć na starym, drapiącym fotelu i pić herbatę, czekając, śmiała się jej wprost do ucha. Myślała o tym jak czuje się Kisame i czy Itachi spał zeszłej nocy. Z sinymi ustami poczuła ścisk w płucach.

Matka Itachiego była miłą kobietą, ale trochę smutną. Naho podziwiała ten porządek. Był on niemalże hermetyczny. Najbardziej podobało jej się zdjęcie średniego formatu, gdzie członkowie rodziny stali w eleganckich ubiorach w ogrodzie pełnym zieleni i róż. Widziała nawet trochę bieli. To musiały być filary, które najprawdopodobniej podtrzymywały jakąś altankę na tyłach zdjęcia. Przypuszczała, że byli na jakimś bankiecie, a Itachi na zdjęciu mógł mieć nie więcej niż dwanaście, a może trzynaście lat. Uśmiechnięty chłopiec, który nigdy nie wypuścił z objęć tej dziecięcej niewinności, a obok kilka lat młodszy Sasuke, wpatrzony w brata jak w obrazek. Ona parzyła tak na Kisame. Gdyby mogła, wzięłaby tego chłopca w ramiona, aby nigdy nie stracił tej niewinności. Wtedy już wiedziała, dlaczego Pani Uchiha wydawała się smutna. Ten dom zebrał połacie wspomnień, które powoli odbijały się echem od białych ścian. Uderzały w nią na każdym kroku. Słoneczna Dziewczyna na koniec wizyty uśmiechnęła się do niej szeroko. Miała nadzieję, że tę kobietę przepełnia duma. Miała dzieci pełne pasji. Naho chciała, aby ta rodzina też czytała wiersze Rilkego i słuchała Lou Reed albo czegokolwiek innego. Chciała, żeby uśmiechali się do siebie. To chyba była część wyrozumiałości. Tego nauczyła ją matka.

***

Cytryny. Powietrze jak cytryny z cukrem. Wcale nie aż tak słodkie, ale gdy zacisnął dłoń na rękawie bluzy i spojrzał na posadzone rządkami kwiaty w parku. Już więdły i ich czas mijał. Zawijały ususzone słońcem płatki i pochylały łodygi. Patrzył na nie z lekkim smutkiem, a potem zerkał na Słoneczną Dziewczynę, która nawet na koniec dnia miała skórę błyszczącą od promieni i ciepła. Wziął kilka krótkich wdechów i spojrzał na niewielką siateczkę. To był ich wieczór. Przyjacielskie spotkanie, które spokojnie można było nazwać w miarę specyficznym wieczorkiem poetyckim. Specyficznym, bo tworzyli razem. Stali się małym duetem, który był obserwowany przez jeszcze letni wiatr i może nawet przez samego Apollina? Gdyż Itachi nawet myślał nad ładnymi słowami, które przyszły mu do głowy, gdy próbował ratować rośliny swojego drugiego pracodawcy. Napisał je nawet w liście do Shisuia, ponieważ tak. Wciąż je pisał, czując imbir i atrament na nadgarstkach. Zazwyczaj pracował w porządku, ale pragnął przekazać mu wszystko. Wiatr nie potrafił zabrać ze sobą tęsknoty, ale potrafił przyciągnąć ze sobą odrobinę przyjemnego ciepła. Napisał mu o tym, o cieple, które uwielbiał.

Niezbyt często zdarzało, że oboje mieli wolne, więc gdy szli uliczkami, mówiąc cicho o całym dniu i nawet o cykadach, które mu się przyśniły, resztki słońca tuliły ich do siebie. Sól zdawała się zamienić w cukier.

— Przejmę pracę matki. Mówiła, że źle się czuje. W sumie mamy tę kwiaciarnię odkąd pamiętam. Pracuje bez ustanku. — powiedziała cicho, nie odrywając wzroku od papierów, ale się uśmiechnęła. Siedzieli w pokoju zawalonym książkami z szeroko otwartym oknem. Do środka wtedy wpadał chłód i cichy wiatr chichotał, dotykając od czasu do czasu czyjejś twarzy. Miała niedbale zaczesane włosy, rumiane policzki i ulubiony sweter w kolorze nachos. Itachi pomyślał, że oboje chyba mieli chociaż częściowo bezsenną noc i szczerze bardziej niż kawy lub samego snu, potrzebowali szelestu kartek. Popijali białe wino, które podarował mu ukochany wuj i tworzyli własną, łagodną poezję. Tę, która szeptała o morzu zakochanym w drzewie pomarańczy.

Drugą pracę podjął u wujka Madary, swojego ulubionego wujka, który tylko wręcz zarechotał, gdy dowiedział się, że jego ukochany bratanek zdecydował się pójść inną drogą, bo mimo że Madara był kimś ważnym, to widział w Itachim niebywały potencjał i był ciekaw, jak rozwinie się jego życie, bo Itachi przypominał mu herbatę, której nie lubił słodzić, więc cichutko zatrudnił go w spokojnym miejscu i zbywał Fugaku cichym śmiechem. Uwielbiał dręczyć innych członków rodziny.  
— Ty też się nie przemęczaj. Uważaj na siebie. Kilka porządnych godzin snu nie zabiorą ci pisarstwa. — westchnął, uśmiechając się do niej pocieszająco. Lubił doglądać tej determinacji w jej oczach. Nie miał odwagi, aby wyznać jej wielu rzeczy, ale po czasie zrozumiał, że wcale nie muszą o tym dużo rozmawiać. Pisali. Położył jej kilka słów na otwartą dłoń, niczym garść migdałów lub guzików i patrzył, jak tworzyła coś, co sprawiało, że drżał. Palce miał otępiałe i coś przyjemnego łaskotało go wewnątrz. Zupełnie jakby był dzieciakiem i pił pierwsze, niedobre piwo wraz z Kisame.  
— Itachi. — upiła łyk wina. — spójrz mi w oczy. — powiedziała, uśmiechając się do niego szeroko.  
Przesiadła się na bliższe krzesło, odstawiając kieliszek chaotycznie na stół i jeszcze ciepłymi dłońmi, dotknęła jego przyjemnie ciepłych od alkoholu policzków. Miał miękką skórę jak płatki róż i pachniał jak deszczowe powietrze. Wcześniej padało i zasadniczo nie zmokli, ale ten zapach wciąż go otaczał. Musnęła kciukiem jego lewy policzek i skórę pod okiem. Dotykała jego twarzy z miękkością w oczach, gładząc skórę aż do skroni. Uśmiechała się jak małe, ciekawe dziecko, a on wdychał powoli powietrze. Raz. Dwa. Trzy.  
— Naho? — niezbyt często wymawiał jej imię. Pisał je nie raz, oczywiście, ale brzmiało słodko w jego ustach, więc czasem je szeptał o piątej rano, gdy budziły go głośne kroki Sasuke i słońce chichotało za zasłonami.  
Pewnego wieczoru, gdy słońce rzucało już tylko łagodne spojrzenia, młodszy Uchiha wpadł do jego pokoju. Itachi niefortunnie zasnął podparty o ścianę, a na kolanie trzymał niedokończony jeszcze wiersz. To był pierwszy raz, gdy Sasuke poznał tę stronę swojego brata. Stronę, którą wiązała subtelność i którą chronił księżyc, bo nawet ostatnio Itachi sypiał trochę więcej. Dalej niezbyt wiele, ale jednak. Zaczynał rozumieć, że może iść drogą, w której powietrze nie będzie go dusić. Lubił czuć swobodę na karku i wolność w ustach.  
— Naprawdę masz oczy po matce. Boże. Piękny z ciebie człowiek. — mruknęła, śmiejąc się pod nosem. Było późno, nie był pewien dokładnej godziny, ale było późno i zerkając później na pomiętą kartkę papieru z widocznymi kilkoma kropelkami wina, zastanawiał się, czy Morze tak się czuło? Czy miało w ustach jaśmin i hibiskusową herbatę?

Bo jak to się działo, że słońce sprawiało, że kwiaty tańczyły i jak to się działo, że jeden człowiek mógł sprawiać, że drugi człowiek miał miód na ustach. Zapytał się Shisuia, bo on na pewno by to wiedział, ale odpowiedziała mu cisza. Itachi przyznał wtedy cichutko, że pokochał słońce.

a/n *— wiersz mojego autorstwa stworzony właśnie dla Naho, którą tak mocno pokochałam.


	6. ciepło

Kwiaty chichotały, gdy przechodził wydeptaną dróżką o siódmej rano. Matka wtedy jeszcze spała, a ojciec już dawno strzepywał ze spodni bezsenność i martwymi oczami, które chwytały życie, spoglądał na ledwo unoszącą się mgłę za oknem i pociągał za klamkę. Witał się ze światem. Itachi wtedy podlewał rośliny, które witały go z uśmiechem o każdej porze dnia i nocy. Wtedy akurat słoneczna matka cichutko wychylała się na niebo, niby to jeszcze niegotowa, może w wilgotnych kosmykach, snem na policzkach, niby to czesząca promieniejące włosy, a księżyc śmiał się do niej cichutko.  
Letnie powietrze umilało mu czas, gdy Sasuke nieśpiesznie schodził po schodach. Jego młodszy brat wydawał się niezadowolony, ale wiedział, że w głębi serca się cieszył. W końcu nie mieli zbyt wiele czasu, aby pobyć w swoim towarzystwie. Szczególnie nie wtedy, gdy Itachi był o krok od podjęcia następnych ważnych w jego życiu decyzji. Czas płynął. Przepływał szybciutko przez te chłodne, chude palce.  
— Itachi. Nie rozpiera cię za bardzo energia? — zapytał, ziewając. Na policzkach wciąż nosił okruchy snu. Sasuke podparł się policzkiem o chłodną framugę drzwi wychodzących na ogród i rozprostował palce, czując jeszcze mrowienie na otępiałym ciele. Sam do końca nie wierzył, że w swój wolny czas wstał tak szybko. Itachi z kolei stał w małej altance, znajdującej się kilka metrów od drzwi i uśmiechał się jak małe dziecko. Sasuke od zawsze zastanawiał się nad tym, jak to w zasadzie było, że Itachiego uszczęśliwiały tak niepozorne rzeczy. Ta mała roślinka, która cudem zakwitła czy przyjemnie ciepły wiatr.  
Już od dawna wiedział, że jego starszy brat naprawdę nie ma zamiaru iść śladami ojca. Starszy Uchiha wybrał własną drogę. Cięższą, ale własną i nie na skróty.  
— Sasuke. — uśmiechnął się wprost do niego i wyciągnął wolną rękę, aby móc nią do niego machnąć. Wtedy gdy tak stał w tej altance, Słońce już prawie było gotowe. Wyobrażał sobie, że poprawia lśniącą suknię i ze złotym uśmiechem kroczy po schodkach, zaledwie muskając je stopami, aby wejść na niebo i się uśmiechnąć. Taki właśnie był środek lata. Był pełen delikatnie wschodzących dni. — Wszystkiego najlepszego, braciszku. — odłożył pustą konewkę na ławkę, stojącą między dużymi doniczkami i zgarniając włosy do tyłu, podszedł do brata. Podniósł rękę i dotknął jego czoła w czułym geście, który miał w nawyku już od lat, ale oboje już nie byli dziećmi. Już nie. Osiemnaste urodziny Sasuke*. Dzień ważny, a nawet bardzo ważny. Powietrze było suche, w pełnym słońcu zdawało się parzyć. Dzień osiemnastych urodzin Sasuke był dniem, który płonął i Itachi chciał, aby płonął samym szczęściem.

Jego młodszy brat nie należał do towarzyskich osób. Czas spędzał głównie na spaniu, czytaniu niezliczonych ilości książek lub przekomarzał się ze swoim przyjacielem — Naruto, chociaż momentami sam Itachi nie wiedział, czy ich relacja nie wykraczała poza przyjaźń. Był spostrzegawczy, ale nie wścibski. Zresztą, gdy czasami słyszał cichy śmiech z pokoju brata, przypominał sobie Shisuia i coś, coś nie pozwalało się mu skupić. Tęsknota cały czas wyżerała w nim maleńkie dziurki, których nie mógł załatać. Wyżerała niczym wnętrze ulubionego owocu.  
— Dzięki. — burknął, dotykając odruchowo własnego czoła. Itachi pachniał różami i mokrą ziemią, a Sasuke okurzonym papierem, bo większość nocy czytał tę grubą książkę, którą pożyczył od Naho. Książki, cóż. To było coś, co sprawiło, że znaleźli swój wspólny język. Poplątany jak nicie w tej malutkiej, zardzewiałej skrzyneczce matki, ale się dogadywali. Poznała go przypadkiem, gdy obiecała przynieść Itachiemu kilka książek na temat botaniki. Sasuke miał do niej dosyć specyficzne podejście. Najczęściej mruczał coś pod nosem, ale rozumiał, dlaczego jego brat tak ją polubił. Pod pewnym względem byli do siebie podobni. Pełni pasji wrzącej na skórze i niewidzialnych dreszczy fascynacji, które spowijały ich twarze, gdy mówili o czymś, na czym im zależało. Naho błyszczała, opisując kwiaty, a Itachi błyszczał, muskając ich cieniutkie płatki.

— Wiesz. To tylko moje urodziny. Koniecznie nie mogłem się wyspać? — tak naprawdę to nie był poirytowany. Nie chciał do końca pokazać, że jednak czekał na ten dzień, chociaż się bał. Naprawdę się bał tego, co przyniosą następne dni. Dni, które powoli miały ukazywać dorosłość. Zastanawiał się nad tym, czy Itachi się nie boi, a prawda była, że starszy Uchiha czasem przed snem owijał się własnymi wątpliwościami, ale nie miał zamiaru się poddawać. W tym domu, gdzie powietrze wreszcie zaczynało pachnieć światłem dnia. Mógł to poczuć jak letni wiatr. Był poezją i księżycem, taki właśnie był Itachi Uchiha.

Naho upiekła marchewkowy tort, który tak naprawdę był truskawkowy, ale zdobiły go cukrowe marchewki i kolorowy marcepan. Jej uśmiech wtedy był tak samo cukrowy, a zdziwienie Sasuke było wręcz zabawne.  
— Ile ty masz lat, żeby się w to bawić? — mruknął, gdy ujrzał jej niezwykle urocze dzieło z wyrysowaną jedynką oraz ósemką obok siebie.  
Jednak wtedy coś innego przykuło jego uwagę i westchnął ciężko, gdy zobaczył za dziewczyną znajomą blond czuprynę i drugi uśmiech, który także miał coś w sobie ze słońca. Naruto trzymał w interesujący sposób zapakowaną paczuszkę, a jego policzek był umazany marcepanem, który musiał podkraść w drodze z auta.  
— Pomyśl życzenie i nie marudź. — zaśmiała się, ale jej oczy znacznie złagodniały, gdy zobaczyła Panią Uchihę, która w progu próbowała powstrzymać śmiech na widok tortu, który przypominał setkę dziecięcych marzeń. To właśnie starania Mikoto zainspirowały Naho, aby zrobić, chociaż mały gest na urodziny Sasuke. Nie bywała często w ich domu, ale za każdym razem, gdy zjawiała się w drzwiach, Pani Uchiha oferowała jej miętową herbatę i miętowe ciastka, które zawsze leżały na srebrnej tacy. Mikoto zawsze wykonywała maleńkie gesty, których wartość była ogromna i chociaż jej spojrzenie zawsze było nieco mętne i zamglone letnim smutkiem to starała się i Naho zrozumiała dosadnie, że ludzie są silni na różne sposoby. Naprawdę chciała, aby ta rodzina mogła muskać palcami słońce.  
Mówi się w końcu, że życie ma smak kawy. Tej czarnej, ale espresso przy kolejach życia smakuje jak mus owocowy. Brzmiało to dla niej dziwnie i ironicznie, chociaż w tym wszystkim miało swój sens, ale to nie było złe, prawda? Takie dni, gdy nosi się miód na ustach nie były złe. Itachi, gdy tak spoglądał na kłócącego się Naruto i Sasuke oraz na rozmawiającą cicho matkę i Naho, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że to nie było ani trochę złe.  
Słodki zapach pełznął po nim, śmiejąc się szczęśliwie. Marcepan i róże. Przesiąkł tym zapachem tak mocno, że aż ugrzązł między jego kośćmi. Zupełnie jakby żebra zaszły na chwilę rdzą, ale uśmiechnął się leciutko, gdy odkroił kawałek tortu dla ojca. Wierzył, że i ojciec kiedyś się uśmiechnie.

***

Skończył dwadzieścia jeden lat miesiąc wcześniej. Praca u Madary umożliwiła mu pójście na studia bez pomocy ojca, a praca u matki Naho dawała mu więcej szczęścia, niż mógł sobie wcześniej wyobrazić, chociaż bywał zmęczony i czasem nocą prosił własne serce, by biło wolniej, to nie potrafił żałować.  
— Masz piękne rysy twarzy. — powiedziała tego dnia. Naho wypiła o kilka kieliszków za dużo i czuła, że jej palce powoli drętwiały, a podbrzusze dziwnie ją łaskotało.  
Na jego urodziny kupiła dwadzieścia jeden baloników i wystroiła nimi poddasze oraz przywiązała kilka do poręczy w samej kwiaciarni matki. To nie była żadna tajemnica. Tego dnia Itachi pracował do późna w biurze wuja Madary, a równo o dwudziestej, gdy zapach papieru i starej drukarki przeszył jego kości, wyszedł z budynku, pamiętając, że swoje urodziny miał uczcić ze Słoneczną Dziewczyną.

To było prawie tak słodkie, jak wata cukrowa — tak pomyślał, gdy patrzył, jak dziewczyna wciska dwie świeczki z odpowiednimi cyferkami na mały sernik. Oboje mieli ciężki dzień, tydzień. Naho była smutna, że nie udało jej się zrobić więcej na ten dzień. Mijała także wiele cukierni w drodze do domu, ale gdy przejęła na siebie większość obowiązków w kwiaciarni, wciąż musiała coś robić. Wtedy dopiero się okazało, że Itachi nie tylko miał rękę do kwiatów, ale w zasadzie uczył ją jak używać własnych dłoni, aby pomóc roślinom zakwitnąć.  
— Naho. — sięgnął po paczkę chusteczek, którą nosił w kieszeni i starł kilka plam po winie, które skapnęły akurat na róg stołu. Uśmiechnął się do niej delikatnie, obserwując zamglone oczy dziewczyny. Jej twarz okalał barwny, kwiecisty uśmiech, ale był tak mały, że w zasadzie musiał się przypatrzeć. — Musisz być bardzo zmęczona. — powiedział po dłuższej chwili, wciąż się uśmiechając.  
— Itachi. — wymamrotała, gładząc ciepłą dłonią jego rozgrzany policzek. Ciągłe dni pełne pracy i nauki odbijały się w zmęczonych oczach, które okalał lekki uśmiech związany z tym dniem. Nikt nigdy nie mówił, że dorosłość będzie łatwa. — Walczmy o nasze marzenia. — powiedziała cichutko.

Tego dnia nie wydarzyło się nic, co można by uznać za niesamowite, wspaniałe lub magiczne. Wrócił do domu z plamą po winie na koszuli, więc zerkał przez zakurzone okienko w łazience, które akurat było odsłonięte i moczył koszulę w wodzie, zastanawiając się nad tym, że wciąż pachniał konwalią i że bardzo by chciał porozmawiać o kilku rzeczach z Shisuiem. Powiedzieć mu, że wreszcie ma odwagę robić coś w swoim życiu według własnego uznania. Ściskać palcami własny los i układać go do snu, więc tego dnia, gdy usiadł zmęczony na własnym łóżku, napisał list. Długi list. Zawsze uważał, że miał problem z ładnymi zdaniami. Mówił mało, chociaż myśli miał pełne barwnych, ciągłych wyrazów, które przecież mógł tak pięknie wykorzystać. Dlatego też pisał. Pisał tak długo, aż oczy zaczęły niemiłosiernie go piec, a wargi syczały duchotą. Późną nocą odłożył długopis na bok, wyprostował palce, słysząc cichutki trzask własnych kości i uśmiechnął się sennie. Zamierzał spełnić swoje marzenia. Zamierzał wciąż słuchać, o czym szepczą kwiaty, gdy przychodzi poranek.

***

Hiroshi miał oczy swojego ojca. Itachi, gdy tylko go zobaczył — pomyślał o tym, że te oczy tak bardzo przypominały o błyszczącym spojrzeniu Kisame.  
Chłopiec trzymał pluszowego króliczka, którego przyniosła matka Naho jakiś czas po jego urodzeniu i za nic w świecie nie chciał go puścić. Zaciskał małe piąstki, zerkając nieufnie co jakiś czas na dziewczynę, która uśmiechała się do chłopca za każdym razem, gdy unosił głowę. Był nieśmiały i gdyby Itachi miałby go porównać do którejś ze swoich roślin to najprawdopodobniej do malutkich stokrotek, których najpiękniejszy moment kwitnięcia wciąż nosił w pamięci. Uśmiech jednak miał po matce. Uśmiech życzliwy taki jak Uchiha zapamiętał. Świdrujące otoczenie czarne oczy wciąż łapały szczegóły i wiązały je w coś sensownego i niekiedy ładnego.  
— Chyba nie nadaję się do dzieci. — westchnęła z tym samym uśmiechem. Hiroshi zdawał się rosnąć z każdym dniem, a Kisame wreszcie udało się dokończyć jakiś etap jego edukacji. W tym czasie Naho udało wytrwać się na drugim roku studiów i przejąć większość obowiązków w kwiaciarni jej matki. Dorosłość była dla niej jak letnia kawa — jeszcze nie taka zła, ale zawsze mogła być lepsza. Jednak nikt nigdy nie powiedział, że cokolwiek będzie łatwe, a ona wciąż się uczyła. Całe swoje życie uczyła się jakim człowiekiem w zasadzie jest i tego, co podarował jej świat.  
— Myślę, że po prostu najbardziej lubi towarzystwo Kisame. — Itachi trzymał szklankę z mrożoną herbatą i pocierał jej wierzch w małym zamyśle. Rozbiegane oczy chłopca przypomniały mu o czasach, gdy Sasuke chwytał go za rękę i ciągnął na huśtawkę, którą zamontował im ojciec w ogrodzie. Ta huśtawka od zawsze pachniała mokrą trawą. Nawet gdy było sucho i rośliny od upału ledwo się trzymały. Huśtawka pachniała, jakby dopiero co odwiedził ich deszcz. — Sasuke zachowywał się podobnie. — kiwnął głową, uśmiechając się do chłopca, który odziedziczył ten sam błysk w oczach po Kisame. Itachi miał nadzieję, że ten chłopiec zawsze będzie czuł się pod opieką słońca, ale był też pewien, że z takimi bliskimi było to możliwe.

Hoshigaki wrócił późnym popołudniem, gdy powietrze stawało się odrobinę mniej parne. Zaczynało pachnieć nocą i deszczem. Mieszanka, którą lubił. Mógł wtedy robić wszystko i gdy popijał kawę, siedząc niedaleko Kisame. Kolanem muskał niski, sześćdziesięcioletni stolik, a palcami dotykał wyjątkowo wygodny zabuton**, na którym siedział. Mieszkanie nie było duże, ale miało ten swój urok, że Itachi sam wracał wspomnieniami do czasów dzieciństwa.  
— Naho mówiła, że wyprowadzasz się od rodziców. Uchiha wypuścili cię ze swoich sideł? — miał łagodny uśmiech, gdy pytał.  
Kisame był osobą w życiu Itachiego, która pałętała się niczym jesienny wiatr. Przyjaciel, który nie lubił oceniać.  
Mieli po dwadzieścia jeden lat na karku i całe życie przed sobą. Itachi czuł to na skórze, w kościach i nawet na tej pogryzionej wardze, którą gryzł w zamyśleniu po przeczytaniu „Buszującego w zbożu". Czasem czuł się jak główny bohater tej książki. Nić, która łączyła go z innymi ludźmi, pozwalała mu myśleć, że los właśnie jest jak roślina, którą wystarczy dobrze pielęgnować. Lubił wierzyć, że tak właśnie było.  
— Nigdy wcześniej nie czułem się tak swobodnie. — zaśmiał się, popijając herbatę. Przyjrzał się zdjęciom na ścianie. Kisame jako dziecko w gorących źródłach. Wycieczka z lat szkolnych, rodzinne zdjęcie. On i Naho w yukatach na festiwalu i mały Hiroshi z ulubionym, pluszowym króliczkiem.

Przeszła mu przez głowę jedna, samotna myśl. Może... może kiedyś on też będzie mieć plik takich zdjęć i błysk tego rodzaju ciepła na nadgarstkach?

***

Morze w listopadzie pachniało trochę jak śnieg i trochę jak zimny deszcz. Skończył pracę o piętnastej i spotkał ją pod biblioteką, w której od lat pracował jej ojciec. Poszli na yakisobę do baru w centrum, czekając, aż deszcz w końcu ustanie. Usiedli na starych, miękkich kanapach, które obite były chropowatym materiałem. Podpierała policzek o zimną szybę, wdychając dreszcze i chłodną wilgoć. Kropelki przezroczystej wody świeciły w blasku ciemności zmieszanej ze starymi neonami, którymi charakteryzowała się dzielnica. Lata wcześniej bywał tam z Kisame, gdy ten nie chciał iść do szkoły któregoś dnia.  
— Skusisz się na ciastko ryżowe? — zapytała, przechylając głowę w drugi bok. Spojrzał na nią, biorąc powolny, długi wdech. Całe spięcie w karku nagle się poluzowało, skóra jakoś dziwnie go mrowiła.  
Sięgnęła do torby, wyciągając swój stary, gruby zeszyt, długopis i paczkę ciastek. Siedział obok niej, stykali się kolanami oraz łokciami. Czuł, że jej włosy pachniały wanilią, a usta nosiły ten sam zapach deszczu z odrobiną ciepła yakisoby. Zafascynował się tym.  
— Naho. Gdybyś nie mogła już pisać ani czytać, jakim sposobem zdobywałabyś szczęście? — sięgnął po ciastko, spoglądając, jak dziewczyna przysunęła dwa palce do podbródka i potarła skórę w chwilowym zamyśleniu. Itachi długo zastanawiał się nad definicją szczęścia, aby dojść do wniosku, że człowiek może zwyczajnie czerpać radość z czyjegoś uśmiechu, ale co to w zasadzie było? Zwykła sympatia? Miłość? Jak to się działo, że czyjeś łagodne spojrzenie mogło budzić w drugiej osobie nieskończone zasoby ciepła i sprawiać, że usta stawały się suche z nerwów. Potem zastanawiali go inni ludzie. Gdy ktoś w kwiaciarni zastanawiał się, czy odpowiedni będzie kwiat ścięty, czy doniczkowy i po chwili dyskusji Itachi dowiadywał się, że ta osoba zamierza się oświadczyć lub ten podenerwowany chłopiec szukał ulubionych kwiatów swojej matki. Gdy uśmiechali się, dziękując — sam się uśmiechał. Czy naprawdę można było opisać słowami każde uczucie?  
Naho zerknęła na niego z uśmiechem i wysunęła dłoń. Wyglądało to tak, jakby miała powtórzyć gest, który często wykonywał w kierunku Sasuke, a nawet czasem w jej kierunku. Był już gotowy na wymijającą odpowiedź, gdy dziewczyna musnęła palcem jego policzek, ścierając maleńki kawałeczek ciastka, który dopiero poczuł wraz z jej palcami.  
— Prosiłabym cię, abyś zapisywał dla mnie te słowa, chociaż to chyba samolubne z mojej strony, ale mogłabym bez wahania podarować ci wszystkie zlepki słów, które przychodzą mi na myśl. Może to coś jak... bratnia dusza? To chyba dobre określenie. Nie sądzisz, Itachi?

Bratnia dusza. Kwiat, który potrzebował Słońca, żeby rosnąć i Słońce, które nie chciało być samotne. Ta wizja mu się podobała i ociepliła jego serce. Przełknął ślinę, wyciągając do niej rękę. Splótł z nią palce, przyglądając się temu, że wciąż miał znacznie jaśniejszą skórę od niej. Ścisnął jej dłoń, przysłuchując się temu, jak za szybą deszcz nucił w najlepsze. Poza tym ktoś inny krzyczał o następną czarkę sake i o takoyaki. Itachi natomiast w myślach pisał długi list. Łączył lekkie słowa i zaplatał je tak, jak lubił. No więc tak to właśnie było, czerpać radość ze szczegółów. Tak to było otworzyć całkiem swoje serce.

 

a/n * - wiem, że różnica wieku między Itachim, a Sasuke oryginalnie wynosiła jakoś pięć/sześć lat, ale na potrzeby fabuły musiałam nieco to zmienić.

** - poduszka, która zastępuje krzesła w japońskich domach.

Przy okazji chciałam ponownej podziękować każdemu czytelnikowi. Raz jeszcze dziękuję, kochani!


End file.
